


I missed you.

by Kinda_very_very_strange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_very_very_strange/pseuds/Kinda_very_very_strange
Summary: Калифорния.После Comic-con 2019.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 12





	I missed you.

Томас устало протёр уголки глаз, выйдя из лифта на свой этаж. Сегодняшняя панель немного подняла настроение после череды репетиций, усталость давала о себе знать. Восторженные восклики имени его персонажа фанатами заставляли не раз улыбнуться, смущённо опустить голову, чувствовать себя более свободно, но чёрт его дёрнул посмотреть в сторону Хемсворта.

_Как всегда, Том, как всегда._

Тот даже не повернул голову, как сделал бы. Тому пришлось быстро отвести взгляд. Эти гляделки, пожалуй, лучше слов сказали, как он соскучился. Закончил эти же гляделки отнюдь не он, Крис смотрел в его сторону ещё несколько секунд.

_Кто бы удивился._

Хиддлстон по-привычке тряхнул своими кудрявыми волосами, заправив прядь за ухо. Крис как-то пошутил, что если бы снимали Короля Льва с живыми актёрами, то Тому непременно бы достался Шрам, не только из-за роскошной гривы. Мужчина дошёл до своей двери и остановился, залезая в карман джинсов.

 _— А что? Схожая биография с Локи,_ — За такое сравнение Хемсворт и оказался битый подушкой, мягкой игрушкой и получил по рёбрам очень острым локтем британца. Том усмехнулся, вытаскивая карточку и вздрагивая от такого знакомого голоса, с приближающимися шагами. Хиддлстону кажется.

_Доработался, Крисы слышатся._

— Я уже думал, что не найду твой номер.

Это уже не кажется Тому, если бы.

— Пришлось использовать всё своё очарование, чтобы узнать информацию. Я обещал, что мы встретимся. — Австралиец мило улыбнувшись, подошёл к двери номера, где стоял Том. Тот улыбнулся.

— Да, отлично. Я рад тебя увидеть, Крис. — Хиддлстон приветливо изогнул губы в улыбке и посмотрел на возлюбленного. Хемсворт притворно поморщился, помотав головой и поцокав, качая пальцем:

— Нет-нет-нет, так совершенно не годится. Даже не обнимешь, Томми? — Крис склонил голову, выгнув бровь и приблизившись к британцу, вынуждая того прислониться спиной к стене. Том не любил, когда Крис загонял его по-настоящему в угол, не давая возможности улизнуть.

— Я думал, что ты ушёл отдыхать после панели, — Том придирчиво прищурился, рассматривая лицо австралийца, затем очень больно щёлкнул его по кончику носа.

— Ай! Это ещё за что? — Обиженно сопит Хемсворт, потирая кончик носа.

— Снова не выспался? Ты видел свои синяки? Крис, я же говорил тебе… — Вздохнул британец и легко потрепал австралийца по волосам.

— Да-да-да, нужно высыпаться, я помню. Я не мог тебя обнять там, ты ушёл расстроенным…

— Не из-за этого.

— Из-за чего же тогда?

— Я вымотался, Крис. Тебе тоже лучше тебе пойти сейчас отдыхать, — Том едва улыбнулся, легко погладив ладонью небритую щеку Хемсворта.

— Без объятий я никуда не уйду, даже не надейся, Хиддлстон, — Крис помотал головой и притянул Тома ближе к себе, мягко прикасаясь к тонким губам и смело прижимая к себе. Хиддлстону оставалось лишь сжато выдохнуть и обвить Хемсворта рукой за шею, касаясь волосков на затылке, позволяя себя целовать, несмотря на явное присутствие людей в коридоре.

Крис целовал медленно, не торопясь, без привычной обоим властности в жестах, плавно поглаживая по спине и смакуя каждый поцелуй, на который Том отвечал с той же нежностью.

— Я никогда не смогу перестать ревновать тебя к Бену, — между поцелуями произносит Крис, разрешая Тому набрать воздуха в перерывах. Хиддлстон выразительно вскидывает бровь, а потом ехидно смеётся, сталкиваясь носами с Хемсвортом.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы с Беном хорошие друзья, не более.

— Он так смотрит на тебя…

— Как? — Том облизывает губы, смотря в глаза Криса и ухмыляясь уголком губ.

Крис замирает на пару секунд и затем откашливается.

— Как он не должен смотреть.

Хиддлстон снова смеётся, улыбаясь.

— Тебе кажется.

— А по-моему, мне не кажется, — Мотает головой Хемсворт и снова накрывает губы британца своими, заставляя Тома засмеяться в поцелуй. — У него шансов нет в любом случае.

— Кри-ис. Когда ты поймёшь, что мне кроме тебя никто не нужен? — Том только улыбается, крепко обнимая возлюбленного и утыкаясь носом в его плечо, Крис стискивает его в объятиях, мимолётно поцеловав в висок.

— Я соскучился по тебе... — Тихо шепчет Хемсворт, зарываясь носом в волосы британца.


End file.
